Pardonne moi Kushina
by Rinata Story
Summary: "Quand je pense à tout ce qu'on a enduré pour en arriver là... Pourquoi ne suis-je plus capable de t'aimer ?"


**Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Voici mon Os sur Naruto!**

**Le couple principale n'est autre que Minato et Kakashi, j'espère que cela ne gêne personne!**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Pardonne-moi Kushina**

Il devait tout juste être 5h00 du matin dans le village de caché de la feuille, lorsqu'un jeune homme blond se réveilla lentement.  
Deux perles azures contemplèrent longuement la silhouette aux courbes harmonieuses, qui dormait d'un profond sommeil à ses côtés.

Elle, sa jeune et douce épouse.

Celle pour qui il avait mené un combat acharné, afin de pouvoir gagner sa main et son cœur.  
Celle qui portera son enfant.

Quelques jours plus tôt, il aurait sauté sur elle, la blottissant de force dans ses puissants bras, tant le fait qu'elle lui appartienne le rendait euphorique.  
Mais depuis peu, un étrange sentiment avait élu domicile dans son cœur et bien que cela ne le réjouissait guère, il était incapable de s'en défaire.

Car cette chose…

Ce sentiment, qualifié de "si pur" par certains, pour lui, n'avait rien de pur non, rien de cela.

Une lueur agressive voila momentanément ses deux billes azurées et rageuses, il se dégagea de ses couvertures.  
Il n'en pouvait plus.

Avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain attenante à leur chambre, le jeune homme regarda une dernière fois sa femme, un sourire triste étirant ses lèvres.

"Quand je pense à tout ce qu'on a enduré pour en arriver là... Pourquoi ne suis-je plus capable de t'aimer ?"

Il pénétra dans la petite salle d'eau.  
Cette même salle de bain où, une semaine plus tôt, il avait tendrement fait l'amour à sa femme.  
La comblant de baisers et de caresses.  
Là, contre la paroi glissante du mur.

Cette même pièce où lui, Minato Namikaze, shinobi de renom et prétendant au futur titre de Hokage, avait commis l'irréparable.

Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement devant lui, sur un miroir joliment orné de belles gravures, qui prenait plaisir à lui montrer son reflet.  
Il repensa à ce jour et une envie de vomir lui saisit les tripes.  
Sa main amorça un mouvement vers sa bouche, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent complètement.  
Son corps agréablement musclé et bien proportionné s'arcbouta et il dû se retenir au lavabo qui lui faisait face pour éviter une chute brutale sur le carrelage glacé.

Non, ce qu'il avait fait hier était horrible, inconcevable et inacceptable.

Le shinobi serra les dents et se redressa.

On aurait dit un autre homme.  
Son visage reprit peu à peu l'expression qui lui était favorite mais complètement fausse à l'instant, car le cœur n'y était plus.

Il se força à sourire comme avant, espérant par la même occasion oublier ses maux.

- Aller Minato, ressaisis-toi bon sang, lança-t-il à son reflet.

Ce dernier soupira.

Le jeune homme se contempla et fut étonné.

Depuis quand ses yeux ne savaient-ils plus sourire ?  
Pourquoi son expression était-elle incapable de transmettre autre chose que les sentiments d'un homme torturé ?  
Où était donc passée son humeur toujours joyeuse qu'il arborait jadis à tout moment ?

Il passa d'un air las une main dans ses cheveux dorés.  
Ils avaient encore poussés et maintenant ils lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules.

Lui qui avait l'habitude de les couper, les attachait maintenant en queue haute, laissant juste une frange lui recouvrir le front ainsi que son bandeau frontal et quelques mèches rebelles masquer ses yeux par moments.

D'un rapide coup de main, il ouvrit le robinet qui laissa aussitôt échapper un flot d'eau limpide, glacé.

Minato s'aspergea abondamment le visage.

Et en relevant la tête, il croisa de nouveau son reflet, ses yeux cette fois ne se lâchèrent pas et il put sans mal déchiffrer son expression du moment, le dégout.

Il se dégoutait.

Comment osait-il seulement se mirer dans une glace ?

Haineux envers lui-même, il se dévêtit entièrement, prenant soin de balancer son pyjamas au sol, ce dernier était composé d'un bas large gris et d'un tee-shirt usagé vert.

Et puis, il se dirigea d'un pas raide vers la baignoire.

Là, il fut soulagé quand une trombe d'eau brulante lui lécha violemment la peau.

Il devait absolument oublier !

Courageusement, car l'eau était toujours aussi brulante, le shinobi passa le jet sur tout son corps.  
Puis finalement, lorsqu'il ne fut plus capable de ressentir le liquide ébouillanté, il attrapa son gel douche et se savonna savamment.

**OoO**

Les rayons du soleil vinrent caresser le visage d'un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux pour profiter de l'agréable chaleur, qui les accompagnaient.

"Merde... il est en retard..." constata-t-il mentalement.

Il soupira et se positionna en face des portraits gravés des précédents Hokage.  
Encore une fois, Minato-sensei était en retard...

Il leur avait pourtant donné rendez-vous au Mont Hokage et depuis une demi-heure, lui et le reste de la team, attendaient la venue de leur Sensei.

Minato-sensei...

Quand il pensait a lui, Kakashi se sentait bizarre.  
Ses joues rosissaient et les battements de son coeur doublaient.  
Il avait l'impression de vivre... vraiment vivre.

Rien que le fait de penser à lui, lui faisait ressentir tant d'émotions, confuses, certes mais il se sentait vivant.

D'habitude, il agissait comme un automate, il faisait ce qu'on lui demandait, respectait les règles et agissait comme il devait le faire.  
Pourquoi ressentait-il avec Minato-sensei le besoin d'agir de lui-même et différemment ?

**OoO**

- Vous êtes en retard sensei !

Le dit sensei lança un regard qui se voulu désolé à ses élèves mais évita soigneusement de s'attarder sur celui de son élève masqué.  
Kakashi, surprit que son sensei ne lui accorde qu'un léger regard contrit, ajouta :

- Avez-vous au moins conscience que vous nous avez fait attendre plus de 2 heures ?

Minato, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi son élève s'énervait contre lui, car habituellement il arrivait en retard et jamais il ne lui en avait tenu rigueur de la sorte, se grata l'arrière du crâne, gêné.

- Pardonnez-moi, j'aurais dû arriver en avance, mais j'ai eu un petit incident sur le chemin et...

Un air dédaigneux passa sur le visage de Kakashi.

- Un incident qui vous aura valu 2 heures afin d'être réglé ?

Sa question ironique fut aussitôt accompagnée d'un regard noir.

"Que lui arrivait-il?"

- Kakashi ! Il y a des limites à l'insolence. Je me suis excusé, mais apparemment cela ne te suffit pas, je vais donc devoir t'inculquer la notion du "pardon" et désormais, tu seras exempté d'entrainements.

Surpris Kakashi guetta le visage de son Sensei, espérant trouver sur ce dernier la trace d'une quelconque plaisanterie, mais rien.

- Mais, Sensei vous plaisantez, n'est-ce pas... commença-t-il d'une voix froide malgré un léger tremblement.

- Non, je suis très sérieux, plus d'entrainement.

L'adolescent ne comprenait pas où l'autre voulait en venir.  
Le renvoyait-il de son équipe ?

Il tenta encore une fois d'émettre une objection mais son Sensei le devança.

- À partir de demain, tu ne seras assigné qu'aux missions de rang D.

Le choc fut nettement visible sur le visage masqué du jeune garçon.  
Comment son Sensei pouvait-il lui faire ça ?

- Mais Minato-sensei, je-je... Vous ne pouvez pas ! Bientôt il y aura l'examen Chuunin, et je ne peux tout simplement pas me contenter de missions de rang D.

La colère était tellement présente dans sa voix que Minato ne put s'empêcher de regretter.

Mais il ne changerait pas d'avis.  
Pour lui, c'était sans doute le seul moyen de l'éloigner de lui, pour un temps du moins.  
Le fait qu'il se soit montré insolent envers lui n'était qu'un prétexte.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux du garçon et il se sentit fondre.

Des orbes noires si profondes !

Professionnel, il ralentit les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient accélérés soudainement.

"Non Minato... Ne le regarde pas, ne le regarde pas !"

Il ne remarqua pas que son jeune élève venait de se rapprocher de lui.

- Sensei, vous ne pouvez pas lui faire ça ! plaida Rin qui était restée discrète jusque la, mais la tournure que prenait la conversation commençait à l'inquiéter.

Kakashi ne mérite pas cela !

- Oui, Minato-sensei, bien que le voir effectuer des missions de son niveau serais plus juste, Kakashi ne mérite pas cela ! défendit à moitié Obito.

Bien que surpris par le fait que Obito prenne sa défense, Kakashi ne s'y attarda pas.

- Sensei ! Ecoutez-moi !

Non, il ne devait pas l'écouter ! Il ne devait pas entendre sa voix qui résonnait ensuite de manière si agréable, grisante.

Le Professeur sursauta et se rendit compte que Kakashi se trouvait proche de lui, beaucoup trop proche.

Il recula d'un pas, légèrement perturbé d'avoir pu sentir la chaleur du corps de l'enfant.  
Gêné, il détourna la tête, ne voulant pas croiser son regard, ses yeux noirs qui avaient l'air de lire en lui.

Il pris sur lui et annonça d'un voix dure :

- Rin, Obito, l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui est annulé. Prenez votre journée.

Les deux coéquipiers se regardèrent et hésitèrent quand à la démarche à suivre, mais la tension qu'ils sentaient entre les deux autres leur fit comprendre que le mieux serait de partir de suite. Ils s'en allèrent donc, laissant les deux autre membres de l'équipe seuls.

- Sensei ! Regardez-moi !

Cette voix tellement tentante.  
Il ne pouvait qu'exécuter l'ordre et le regarder.  
Minato repensa alors à la scène à laquelle il avait assisté, et participé même.

Et le regretta amèrement.

**_Flash-back_**

- Obito ! Kakashi ! Arrêtez-vous tout de suite !

Les deux adolescents se jaugèrent en chien de faïence, près à se jeter sur l'autre au moindre geste.  
Ils étaient difficilement maintenus par leur professeur.

- Calmez-vous immédiatement ! insista-t-il d'une voix forte, toujours en les maintenant par le col.

- Minato-Sensei ! Je refuse de faire équipe avec ce...cet...

Le jeune garçon brun ne put finir sa phrase car l'autre, aux cheveux argentés l'interrompit calmement.

-"Cet" ?

Et pendant plus d'une demi-heure, les deux enfants enchainèrent insultes et autres surnoms sous l'œil désespéré de Minato et de Rin.

"Ces deux là..." songea le blond fatalement.

- Toi ! Tu ne prends même pas au sérieux notre rôle en tant que ninja !

Les mots firent mouche car au contraire, c'était l'une des choses qui comptait le plus pour Kakashi, mais l'adolescent au masque, à qui s'adressaient ces paroles ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

Il se dégagea de la poigne de son Sensei et se détourna seulement.

Ce qui eut don d'enflammer le jeune Obito car quelques secondes plus tard, il se dégagea à son tour de la poigne de son professeur et fonça droit sur la silhouette de son coéquipier.

Surpris, lasse et curieux, le jeune adulte ne se donna pas la peine de l'arrêter.

Mais il fut choqué quand une immense boule de feu suivant un "Katon, boule de feu suprême" à peine audible se dirigea droit vers Kakashi qui s'était retourné au dernier moment et n'esquissa aucun mouvement pour se protéger.

Heureusement pour lui, Minato, aussi connu sous le nom de "l'Eclair Jaune", jugea bon d'intervenir et s'interposa, avec une rapidité surhumaine, de justesse entre les flammes et l'adolescent aux cheveux gris, qu'il réussit à plaquer au sol.

Hélas les quelques flammes qui les avaient atteints, teintèrent en rouge vif le côté gauche du visage du plus jeune.

L'Eclair Jaune se releva prestement et se retourna vers le coupable en arborant un air mécontent.

- Sensei... je-je... tenta l'Uchiwa, hésitant.

Obito savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû utiliser un Katon en dehors des heures d'entrainements, et surtout sur Kakashi.

Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui.  
Quand il était en présence de "Monsieur-je-m'en-fou-car-je-suis-fort", tout son corps se mettait à gronder du désir de le voir perdre son expression neutre quasi-quotidienne.  
Et malgré le fait qu'il se donne a fond pour obtenir le Sharingan, Kakashi restait toujours plus fort que lui et cela était injuste !

Fulminant intérieurement, il toisa hargneusement son coéquipier, qui entre temps s'était relevé et le fixait toujours sans aucune émotion apparente.

Son attention retourna à son Sensei quand celui-ci le "félicita".

- Je vois que tu maitrises parfaitement ce jutsu de feu Obito... La prochaine fois tache juste de ne pas t'en servir sur l'un de tes coéquipiers, et de dos en plus.

Kakashi profitant du fait que son Sensei et l'Uchiwa soit occupés à débattre sur telle façon d'attaquer et que Rin se soit littéralement liquéfiée suite à l'attaque d'Obito sur sa personne, puis évanouit sous le choc, tourna les talons et s'apprêta une fois de plus à partir quand une voix l'interpella.

- Où crois-tu aller comme ça ?

Que voulait-il encore ?

- M'entrainer...

- Nope, tu viens avec moi. Il faut soigner ton visage avant que cela s'infecte, ordonna l'autre toutes dents dehors.

Sachant qu'il n'aurait pas son mot à dire, son Sensei ne rigolait pas avec les blessures, Kakashi acquiesça à contre cœur.

- Bien, suis-moi.

Minato salua Obito qui toisait toujours son rival, en lui demandant de rassurer sa coéquipière...

- Qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas, je lui rendrait Kakashi en un seul morceau.  
...Avant de se diriger vers le centre du village, non loin de ses appartements.

Le jeune Hatake, qui s'était laissé distancer par son professeur, remarqua que celui-ci ralentissait pour marcher à sa hauteur.

Il avait toujours admiré cet homme bien qu'il ne le montra pas.

Pensivement, il se mit alors à l'observer.

Minato, bien qu'ils n'aient que quelques années de différence, était largement plus grand que lui.  
Plus musclé aussi.  
Plus fort.  
Plus beau.

"Plus beau ?" répéta-t-il mentalement.

- Hey, Kakashi-kun. On est arrivés.

Il sursauta en revenant à l'instant présent.

Tellement absorbé par ses pensées, il remarqua seulement qu'ils se tenaient devant la porte d'un appartement.

- Apres toi ! annonça Minato de manière théâtrale en ouvrant grandement la porte.

**OoO**

L'adolescent argenté était intimidé.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise dans les appartements de son professeur et n'osa pas parcourir la pièce dans laquelle son Sensei l'avait attiré, bien que l'envie était fort présente.

Voilà pourquoi, c'est la tête rivée vers le sol que Minato le retrouva, au milieu de son salon.

Soupirant il lui dit :

- Suis-moi, la salle de bain est par là.

Puis il se retourna en sachant que le garçon le suivrait.  
Il abandonna ensuite son élève dans la salle de bain, lui affirmant qu'il pouvait prendre sa douche et ensuite qu'il s'occuperait de sa brulure.

Resté seul, Kakashi se permit d'inspecter la salle d'eau.

Petite mais agréable.  
En plus, elle sentait la même odeur que son Sensei.

Son regard tomba sur son reflet et il s'admira, quelque peu.  
Déçu par ce que le miroir lui montrait, il se retourna et commença à se déshabiller.  
Il enleva même son masque, dévoilant son visage que lui seul avait eu, jusque-là, la possibilité de voir.

**OoO**

Minato avait complètement oublié de lui donner une serviette et il s'en rendit compte cinq minutes après l'avoir abandonné dans sa salle de bain.  
Il chercha frénétiquement dans le placard une serviette propre que sa femme avait pris soin de ranger, il saisit la première qu'il vit.  
Puis rapidement, il alla vers la salle d'eau occupée par son élève et entra sans prévenir.

Là, rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'il vit.

Devant lui, en tenue d'Adam, le corps ruisselant d'eau, se tenait une magnifique créature au visage d'ange.

Les deux lagons azurs s'écarquillèrent démesurément lorsqu'une une moue gênée et légèrement paniquée prit place sur le doux visage de son élève.

- Se-sensei... chuchota-t-il la voix faible.

**_On avait vu son visage !_**

Minato, les yeux fixés sur la face quasi-parfaite de son élève ne l'entendit pas l'appeler.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer les mèches argentées alourdies par l'eau et qui lui collaient au front.  
Ses yeux d'un noir ébène qui le fixaient, apeurés, devenaient de plus en plus brillants.  
Le professeur fit descendre son regard sur le petit nez droit qu'il dissimulait généralement sous son masque et qui là, était un peu rougit par la chaleur de l'eau.  
Copie conforme de ses joues imberbes qui étaient adorablement colorées.

Et sa bouche !

Minato fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot en découvrant pour la première fois, les lèvres pleines et délicatement rosées de Kakashi.  
Plus il les regardait et plus il lui semblait qu'elles l'appelaient, sensuelles, quémandant qu'il les cueille d'un baiser violent.

- Sortez immédiatement !

La voix froide de son élève le fit revenir à l'instant présent.

- Sortez d'ici ! insista Kakashi rouge de honte.

**_Il avait vu mon visage !_**

Minato, qui se savait coupable, n'apprécia pas pour autant le ton employé par le jeune homme et bien que mal à l'aise face à son sublime visage, il décida de rester, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait une autre façon de s'adresser à un ainé.

Il s'avança donc au milieu de la pièce et croisa les bras sur son torse, attendant sans doute une demande plus polie afin de prendre congé.

Ses yeux ne lâchèrent pas ceux de Kakashi, qui ne tardèrent pas à s'agrandir d'horreur en le voyant se rapprocher.

- Mais partez ! Vous n'allez pas me regarder... nu...

Il s'était retourné pour dissimuler son visage découvert mais laissait à Minato le plaisir d'admirer sa chute de rein.

"Kami-sama"

Le corps de son élève était une vraie œuvre d'art.

Il ne possédait aucune tare.

Ses billes azurées dévorèrent le corps devant lui, qu'il trouvait de plus en plus désirable et une irrésistible envie de goûter à cette peau, d'une blancheur éclatante, se fit ressentir en son bas-ventre.

Ses mains le démangeaient et à l'instant il eut l'incroyable vision de lui, plaquant violemment l'adolescent contre le carrelage de la baignoire, s'enfonçant dans la cavité, qu'il devinait étroite, de son intimité, et le culbutant sous un jet d'eau abondant.

Il retint difficilement un gémissement quand il sentit son sexe se gonfler sous ses vêtements.

Sans pouvoir se retenir d'avantage, l'une de ses mains saisit d'un coup le bras de l'adolescent qui en sursauta.  
Minato ne pensait plus avec sa tête mais avec son entre-jambe, qui prenait un malin plaisir à lui ordonner de se soulager en lui.  
Son corps se pressa ensuite contre celui, nu, du jeune garçon, qui trop choqué, ne réagit pas dans l'immédiat.

Le professeur se trouvait désormais lui aussi sous le jet d'eau chaude, mais ne s'en souciait guère.  
Ses vêtements trempés lui collaient à la peau mais il ne trouva pas cela désagréable.  
Lui, ce qui l'intéressait, était le corps fin de Kakashi qui s'était mis à trembler contre le sien.  
Le désir se fit plus grand, et son sexe durci ne demandait qu'à fouler cette partie pure de l'adolescent.

L'érection du professeur fut ressentie par le plus jeune et il se braqua, lançant un regard on ne peut plus choqué et teinté de peur.

- Sensei... Laissez-moi maintenant ! Ne me forcez pas à vous attaquer ! menaça-t-il la voix glaciale.

Une main glissa sur son ventre, le caressant avec insistance par endroit, tout en descendant vers le bas.

"Qu'arrive-t-il à Minato-Sensei ? " se questionnait mentalement le jeune garçon qui ne comprenait pas le comportement de son professeur.

Il se sentait brulant et ne tarderais pas à réagir si le blond ne cessait pas, dans l'immédiat, ses attouchements.

D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas pourquoi, sentir le sexe de son Sensei contre lui le rendait tellement chaud.

- Kakashi...

Son prénom, prononcé de cette façon, eut le mérite de le faire rougir de plus belle et il lança un regard timide à l'homme blond.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et d'un commun accord, leur lèvres se rapprochèrent dangereusement.

Les battements du cœur de l'argenté s'accélérèrent quand il sentit le souffle chaud de son professeur sur ses lèvres.

Allait-il l'embrasser ?

**_Fin du flash-back_**

- Sensei, pourquoi ? Vous ne me ferez pas croire que vous me mettez de coté à cause de mon comportement irréprochable ! C'est vrai ! Je suis celui qui respecte toujours les consignes, et jamais je n'ai causé le moindre tort a la team ! Et même vos entrainement, je les suis à la lettre !

Seul un regard indécis lui répondit.

"Non... Minato-sensei ne peut pas me faire ça... parce que je suis trop... Froid ? Distant? Sans coeur envers les deux autres ?"

- Je... Non vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! Cette équipe est tout ce qu'il me reste bon sang... SENSEI ! protesta-t-il plus fort.

Je sais que mon comportement envers vous tous peut montrer que je ne me soucie pas de vous mais c'est faux !

Le blond, de plus en plus ému, ne sut que répondre.

- Je vous en supplie ne me faites pas ça !

Pouvait-il vraiment faire ça à cet enfant ?

Kakashi n'était pas responsable de la situation d'hier, mais comment feraient-ils si une autre, similaire se reproduisait ?

Lors d'une mission ?

Non, il ne devait pas.

Hier, il avait su s'arrêter à temps mais les prochaines fois il n'y arriverait pas et il ne voulait pour rien au monde lui faire du tort.

Ce gosse n'avait que trop souffert dans sa jeunesse.

- S'il vous plait...Sensei... ne me faites pas ça...

La voix légèrement brisée, le garçon au masque était perdu.

- Je... Mais merde Kakashi ! J'ai failli te violer bordel !

Les yeux de l'argenté s'écarquillèrent en l'entendant jurer ainsi.

"Me violer ? Lui ? Avais-je l'air d'être contre ?"

- C'est pour ça ? l'interrogea-t-il incrédule.

Il comprenant enfin son Sensei.

- Vous avez peur de céder ? enchaina-t-il doucement.

Minato soupira un bon coup.

- Écoute Kakashi, je n'aurais pas dû me comporter comme un...

Il fut interrompu par un chuchotement.

- Ça ne me dérange pas.

"_Hein? _"  
Avait-il bien entendu ?

Son jeune élève s'avança timidement vers lui, le faisant reculer de quelques pas.

- Oui, je ne serais pas contre... Si c'est vous.

Le blond fut surprit.

Il avait vraiment bien entendu ?

Son élève ne serait pas contre une relation plus approfondie entre eux.

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, mais il se reprit vite face à la question muette du jeune homme.

- Prêt à tout n'est-ce pas ?

Kakashi sourit tendrement, il en était sûr à présent.

- Oui, je suis prêt à tout, confirma-t-il la voix haute.

Puis plus bas :

- Prêt à tout pour rester à vos côtés Minato-Sensei.

Loin de se douter de ce qu'il ressentait pour son élève, depuis quelques temps déjà et qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage de nommer, était réciproque, le jeune Sensei annonça joyeusement.

- Ne jamais laisser à un homme comme moi, l'autorisation de disposer d'un si joli corps, au risque de le regretter.

Il se pencha vers le visage du plus jeune.  
Mais ne s'arrêta qu'une fois sa bouche au niveau de la petite oreille :

- Je pourrais vraiment abuser de toi et ne plus m'arrêter.

- Peu importe Sensei. J'ai déjà pris ma décision parce que je vous...

Une main se plaqua contre son masque, l'empêchant de dévoiler le mot interdit.

- Ne le dis pas... Ne le dis surtout pas... sinon on sera enchainés l'un à l'autre et je ne le peux pas. Je ne le veux pas.

Les orbes noires le toisèrent intensément puis l'adolescent se dégagea.

- Je comprends, vous avez déjà votre femme et bientôt un enfant.

Pourquoi se soucier d'un gosse ? lança-t-il amèrement.

- Kakashi...  
- Non, ne dites rien. On oublie tout. Je tairais les sentiments que j'éprouve pour vous et faites de même avec votre désir pour moi.

Et plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du plus âgé, il supplia :

- Mais s'il-vous-plait, ne m'éloignez pas de vous.

Plus qu'attendrit par le courage dont faisait preuve le jeune garçon, Minato ne résista pas et fondit sur ses lèvres après lui avoir littéralement arraché son masque.

Il venait d'échouer.

«Pardonne-moi Kushina»

**OoO**

Le baiser s'éternisa sur le haut du Mont Hokage et un fin observateur n'aurait eut aucun mal à distinguer deux silhouettes, étroitement liées, se donner amoureusement l'une à l'autre.

**Et voila! Merci d'avoir lu!**

**je remercie également ma beta qui sans elle je n'aurais jamais pu faire la personalité de Kakashi et Minato!  
Hina-Pyon**


End file.
